


¿Y a ti que te importa?

by LunaIssabella



Category: Country Human, countryhuman - Fandom
Genre: Country Human - Freeform, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: {...}-¿Y a ti qué diablos te importa? Pero bien que estabas mirando {...}





	¿Y a ti que te importa?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en un mini comic de la señorita Scarlett Poveda. Espero les guste
> 
> También hago referencia a otro de sus minicomics.
> 
> Dedicado a ella y a mi beta que me arrastró a este bello fandom
> 
> Nota: Rusia habla en español por respeto al comic original que inspira esta historia

**¿Y a ti que te importa?**

México llega apresurado al lugar dónde había quedado reunirse con Rusia, aunque no tiene ni una reverenda idea de que querría hablar el poste con él. Sigue muy enfadado por que este se haya atrevido a llamarlo débil, y no solo eso, sino que tuvo los huevos bien grandes como para burlarse de su comida; pero ese no es el momento para pensar en ello pues está seguro de que dirá algo que tal vez no le convenga y no desea conflictos con él por el momento.

—Ya poste —dice al estar frente a él cruzándose de brazos—, aquí me tienes. ¿Qué mamada me querías decir?

Rusia, que había estado revisando su celular mientras esperaba al tricolor, alza la vista a punto de decirle que asunto lo movió a llamarlo, pero se queda en silencio mirándolo sin saber como reaccionar. México lo observa alzando una ceja zapateando cada vez más molesto por el silencio.

—¡Hey, Yeti! Mi presencia no es gratis —chasquea sus dedos alzando su brazo todo lo posible para hacerlo frente a su cara. —¿Se te quemó el coco o qué?

—¿Qué tienes puesto? —pregunta aún incrédulo.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Estás ciego? —rueda los ojos—. Las alturas te están haciendo mal ya —dice en son de burla.

—México —dice irritado.

—¿Qué no ves? Es una falda wey —se cruza de brazos y para recalcar sus palabras apoya todo su peso en una pierna lo que provoca el movimiento de la dichosa falda, cosa que Rusia no pasa por alto, —¿algún pedo con eso? Soy abierto de mente.

—No sólo... es incómodo ver a un hombre con falda.

Por la mirada que le da, a México no le pasa desapercibido que en realidad quiso decir ''desagradable''. Pero a él le importa ni una madre lo que piense el pinche edificio, ese día había decidido salir cómodo y como entre su ropa encontró la falda, pieza que está seguro estaba allí gracias a alguno de sus hermanos, decidió ponérsela. Además, está muy bonita; es negra con pliegues cuya cintura era más gruesa quedando como si fuera un cinturón y casi al final la tela era diferente, estilo rejilla casi transparente y no le llega más allá de medio muslo.

Una idea le llega de repente y sonríe con fingida dulzura llevando sus manos a su espalda mientras carraspea y parpadea inocentemente.

—Papurri —dice con la voz más dulce que le es posible—, dime que me veo lindo —canturrea evitando reír.

—Te ves estúpido —responde Rusia con una mueca de disgusto, —¿y por qué diablos llevas tacones?

México mira sus zapatos negros, de tacón fino no demasiado altos y con pequeñas correas que cruzan sus pies para terminar amarradas en sus tobillos, combinan bien con su falda a la par que contrasta de una forma que le gusta con el suéter de un suave color verde que lleva puesto.

—¿Y a ti qué diablos te importa? Pero bien que estabas mirando mis piernas pervertido hijo de pu...

Sus palabras se cortan de golpe al sentir una fuerte nalgada. Su cuerpo se tensa por completo y aprieta sus puños maldiciendo en su cabeza de todas las formas que conoce.

—Me cago en... —respira hondo tratando de controlarse. ''Tranquilo'' se dice a si mismo contando lentamente en su cabeza ''la violencia solo trae más violencia, no le partas la madre al hijo de puta''

—He... hey tranquilo vie... viejo, no... no sabía que era tu chica —dice una voz a su espalda nerviosamente que está seguro pertenece al imbécil que tuvo los huevos para atreverse a tocarlo.

—¡Oye! Estúpido soy... —se detiene al entender por completo sus palabras. —¿qué?

Al alzar la vista se encuentra con la imagen de Rusia apuntando un arma directo a la cabeza del imbécil lo que le hace parpadear sorprendido.

—¡Es chico! —dice con voz ronca por el enojo—, y será mejor que digas tus últimas palabras maldito pervertido.

—Uy —México mira sobre su hombro al tipejo—, yo que tu empiezo a implorar clemencia, tiene una puntería de puta madre —dice, aunque realmente no sabe que tan cierto sea eso.

Ni corto ni perezoso el hombre se persigna antes de salir corriendo sin dejar de pedir disculpas a gritos. México deja escapar una carcajada inclinándose al frente doblándose sobre si mismo tratando de mantener el balance sobre sus piernas o dejar de reírse, lo que sucediera primero.

Rusia, por su parte, lentamente guarda su arma al constatar que el hombre estaba bastante lejos como para que volviera a molestar. Baja la vista hacia México que abanica su rostro tratando de tranquilizarse mientras lágrimas de la risa corren por sus mejillas; su vista sigue bajando recorriendo su cuerpo viendo más abajo hasta llegar nuevamente a la falda que lleva puesta.

Por un segundo se pregunta que se sentiría darle también una nalgada, tal vez dejar su mano allí un par de segundos más de los necesarios, incluso su mano parece temblar por un deseo inconsciente que rápidamente suprime sacudiendo la cabeza. Con una mueca se repite una y otra vez que no debe de pensar en esas cosas inmorales y poco cristianas.

—Entonces cabrón —más calmado México lo mira sonriendo más relajado, —¿de qué carajos querías hablar?

Rusia se cuadra de hombros preparado para hablar lo que lo llevó allí con la esperanza de que charlar de negocios terminara de ahogar el fugaz pensamiento que tuvo.


End file.
